hey cutie!
by 20Gag
Summary: Jongin sedang sakit cukup parah dan tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu, ummanya menyewa perawat pribadi untuk Jongin. "Jongin-ssi, diminum dulu obatnya." –Kyungsoo / "Kyungie sayaaaaang " –Jongin. Ff request. Kaisoo! warning: dirty talk inside! slight comedy. RnR?


**Title: Hey cutie!**

**Pair: Kaisoo**

**Genre: romance, fluff, mention!drama**

**Note: **this story is requested by **Sexy Rose **and **Soogarpie**. Hope you like it!

**Summary: **Jongin sedang sakit cukup parah dan tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu, ummanya menyewa perawat pribadi untuk Jongin. "Jongin-ssi, diminum dulu obatnya." –Kyungsoo / "Kyungie sayaaaaang~" –Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begini nyonya, anak ibu gejala liver ringan. Ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit." Kata seorang dokter di hadapan seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?! Apa penyebabnya?"

"Ia tidak menjaga pola makannya dan asupannya kurang. Juga banyak zat kimia yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya karena _junk food_ yang sepertinya rutin ia makan."

Sang ibu meringis pelan.

"Baiklah, akan saya bicarakan ke anak saya." Kata sang ibu sambil meninggalkan meja dokter.

Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah tirai putih yang tertutup dan mendapati anak bungsunya tergeletak lemas diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Chagiiii~" sang anak melenguh pelan.

"Chagii, sakitmu itu sudah parah. Kau harus dirawat selama beberapa waktu sayang. Mau ya?"

Sang anak nampak kaget dengan perkataan sang umma. Selama tujuhbelas tahun ia hidup, belum pernah ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan ia tidak akan pernah mau, kakaknya bilang kalau dirawat di rumah sakit itu sangat mengerikan.

Singkatnya sang anak takut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Jongin—"

"Ani... kalau umma masih menyayangiku, jangan biarkan aku dirawat di tempat yang menyesakkan begini."

"Ini demi kesehatanmu nak..."

"Tidak. Kalau memang aku butuh penanganan. Aku ingin penanganannya di rumah dengan perawat pribadi." Pinta Jongin.

Si umma mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta pada pihak rumah sakit." Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Umma Jongin berjalan ke arah meja dokter dan nampak memulai percakapan, terlihat wajah umma Jongin yang memelas dan wajah dokter yang nampak ragu. Masalahnya, dokter akan susah kontrol kalau perawatannya di rumah, dan lagi bukankah itu jauh merepotkan. Tapi bukan umma Jongin namanya kalau mengalah, ia terlalu memanjakan anak bungsunya. Meskipun ia sudah menginjak angka tujuhbelas.

Setelah sekian lama berdebat dengan sang dokter, akhirnya dokter tersebut mengalah juga. Ia akan segera mengirimkan perawat terbaik rumah sakit tersebut ke rumah Jongin. Puas dengan jawaban yang ia nanti, akhirnya umma Jongin membawa Jongin pulang dan dengan manis menunggu perawat yang katanya akan datang besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, suasana masih cukup dingin dan matahari belum muncul. Seorang pemuda kecil berhenti dengan koper besarnya di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi menjulang berwarna coklat keemasan dan dengan ragu memencet bel rumah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama ia menunggu, ia mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian ala maid membukakan gerbang dan bertanya apa tujuannya kesini. Ia bercerita bahwa kemarin umma Jongin menyewa perawat pribadi untuk anaknya dan dialah orangnya. Karena sempat ragu dengan pemuda tersebut, si maid berlari cepat ke arah rumah dan bertanya pada pemilik rumah tersebut perihal perawat pribadi yang disewanya.

Umma Jongin mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut dan meminta si maid untuk membantu perawat tersebut menyiapkan peralatan juga kamar sementara yang akan ia huni.

Di sebuah kamar besar dan megah, laki-laki berusia tujuhbelas tahun tersbeut tengah menyender pada kepala tempat tidurnya dan berkutat serius dengan layar hanpdhonenya.

**To: Lay**

Lay, izinkan aku untuk beberapa minggu aku akan absen. Aku terkena liver ringan dan aku harus dirawat intens.

_Send._

**From: Lay**

Baiklah, cepat sembuh Jong!

Tak lama Jongin menutup handphonenya dan berbaring santai di tempat tidurnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana rupa perawatnya nanti. Apakah jelek? Atau seksi dengan rok ketat minim berwarna putih dan baju yang kancing atasnya terbuka? Apalagi rumah sakit yang Jongin datangi kemarin terkenal dengan para perawat yang katanya cantik cantik dan manis manis. Jongin sangat _excited_.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pelan menggema di kamar sunyi itu, dapat diyakini itu ummanya. Karena Jongin hanya mengizinkan anggota keluarganya dan kepala pelayan saja yang boleh mengetuk pintunya. Dengan sigap, Jongin membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati ummanya bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jongin, mulai hari ini, perawat ini yang akan merawatmu sampai kau pulih. Jangan berulah! Bersikaplah sopan okeey? Umma harus segera pergi sayang. Sampai nanti." Kata ibunya sambil mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi Jongin. Mereka berdua terdiam melihat kepergian umma Jongin, sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dengan kondisi canggung.

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Katanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Hmm..."

"Enngg, boleh aku langsung memasang infus? Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Silahkan." Kata Jongin jutek.

Jongin masuk ke kamarnya dan Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke kamar sementaranya lalu membuka koper berisi beberapa peralatan rumah sakit termasuk infus dan membawanya keluar. Ia kembali memasuki kamar Jongin dan mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring santai, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin perlahan. Jongin yang mengertipun langsung menyodorkan tangan kirinya untuk diinfus.

Dengan teliti dan lembut, Kyungsoo memasukkan jarum infus juga menghubungkannya dengan cairan yang akan dimasukkan ke tubuh Jongin.

"Akh! Sa-sakit!"

"Benarkah? Ma-maaf."

Sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali, mungkin hanya seperti digigit semut kecil. Tapi karena memang pada dasarnya Jongin terlalu berlebihan dan BELUM PERNAH disuntik... reaksinya jadi seperti itu. Setelah pemasangan infus selesai, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin untuk istirahat sejenak lalu ia keluar untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Jongin, karena ia juga harus meminum obat.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan dan Kyungsoo selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin, ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar besar tersebut lalu masuk.

"Jongin-ssi. Dimakan dulu sarapannya."

"Sarapan apa?"

"Bubur dan—"

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak suka bubur."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya makhluk di depannya ini umur berapa sih?!

"Ayolah, kau harus minum obat Jongin-ssi."

"Aku ingin waffle."

"Tapi—"

"Kyungsoo!" bentaknya kurangajar (minta dipites). "Aku ingin waffle. Dengar?"

'_WHAT DA FAAKKHHH?! Apa bocah ini tidak diajari ummanya? Kurangajar sekali memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel hyung atau semacamnya. Sialan!"_ umpat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau malah akan bertambah parah jika makan itu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan."

Kalau saja Jongin tidak memalingkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo, mungkin ia barusan melihat adegan dimana Kyungsoo hampir mematahkan sendok makan.

Yasudahlah.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu. Minum obat dulu." Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa botol obat dan menuangkannya dalam sendok makan dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin.

"HOEEKK! PAHIT!" dengan frontalnya ia memutahkan cairan penyembuh tersebut.

"Tentu saja Jongin... ini kan obat."

"Obat itu manis! Aku tidak suka yang pahit."

"Tapi—"

"Bisakah berhenti membangkang? Kau perawat disini."

'_DAN KAU PASIENNYA! SIAL KAU BOCAH!'_ rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"BAIK! Sekarang apa maumu Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin memasang wajah berpikir dan menatap lurus Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin aku akan terima untuk hal makanan. Tapi aku mau kau ganti semua obat mengerikan itu menjadi manis!"

'_Terkutuk kau bocah.'_

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kyungsoo selalu mencari akal agar Jongin mau meminum obat. Kadang menyelipkan gula di takaran obat pahit tersebut, atau mencekoknya paksa meski akan berakhir dirinya kusut karena rontaan Jongin yang dahsyatnya luar biasa. Hey ingat, badan Jongin jauh lebih besar dari Kyungsoo. Atau diam-diam meminumkan obat tersebut saat Jongin tengah terlelap malam hari. Dan dengan pagi penuh omel pastinya karena lidahnya merasa pahit.

Kyungsoo penuh dengan perjuangan.

Sebenarnya, ditinjau dari sisi Jongin sendiri, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengharapkan seorang perawat seksi, bukan perawat bawel dan menyebalkan seperti Kyungsoo.

Suatu malam sebelum Jongin tidur, ia telah mempersiapkan irisan bawang jikalau Kyungsoo diam-diam masuk untuk mencekokinya obat. Jadi ia hanya perlu melempar irisan tersebut ke mata Kyungsoo kan? Dan pasti Kyungsoo akan pergi! HAHAHAHAHA.

Kau licik Jongin.

Tapi ternyata ia menyadari satu hal. Infusnya habis, ia harus segera mengganti infus tersebut bukan? Akhirnya dengan malas-malasan, ia beranjak ke kamar Kyungsoo dan asal masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Mendapati si perawat tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang yang sederhana ditutupi selimut yang cukup tebal. Jongin memandangi perawat tersebut agak malas, ia tidak mau susah untuk membangunkannya. Ia harus bangun sendiri!

Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya daritadi Jongin hanya bengong sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur tenang di atas kasur, dan kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak jelek... dia cukup imut untuk seorang namja. Apalagi bentuk bibir dan ukuran —EKHEM— pantatnya yang seksi. Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentil pelan dahi pria itu.

"Nggh... Jongin? Ada apa?"

"Infusnya habis, ganti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan bangkit menuju koper yang ia simpan di sudut ruangan, mengambil satu buah cairan infus dan menggantinya perlahan dengan milik Jongin yang sudah habis.

"Sudah, kau bisa kembali istirahat sekarang."

Jongin berjalan menjauhi kamar tersebut dan terhenti di mulut pintu. "Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengunci pintu kamarku. Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke kamarku nanti malam untuk meminumkan obat." Katanya lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

'_You flirty shit...'_

.

.

Esoknya, Jongin keluar kamar dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah membawa makanan ke kamarnya.

"Kebetulan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Ummamu berpesan besok kau harus kontrol ke dokter dan melakukan pengecekkan, jika keadaanmu sudah membaik, kau bisa bebas dariku saat itu juga." Jelasnya.

"Masuklah, kau makan dulu." Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

Kali ini Jongin menurut, ya hitung-hitung mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan bebas dari si bawel ini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan siangnya.

"Kau tau? Keadaanmu sudah sangat membaik menurut pantauanku. Tapi kalau kau tidak meminum obatmu rutin, keadaanmu akan memburuk."

"Aku tidak suka obat pahit."

"Kalau begitu kau cari cara! Bagaimana caranya agar obat itu rasanya tidak pahit tapi juga tidak menghilangkan atau mengganti kadar obat tersebut. Ayolah kau sudah tujuhbelas tahun Jongin-ssi, kau tidak bisa bersikap semanja ini."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia tidak suka mendengar bawelan Kyungsoo, meski apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga. Sambil menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan makanannya, Kyungsoo menyiapkan beberapa obat yang biasa Jongin minum —dengan paksaan pastinya—

"Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu, kau bisa pikirkan sendiri bagaimana agar lidah bocahmu itu tidak merasa pahit. Tapi jangan berani-berani membuang obat ini. Atau kau akan makin parah!" kata Kyungsoo menakut-nakuti.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan obat tersebut. Sementara Jongin menatap bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar obat tersebut tidak pahit.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum obat itu ada dalam tubuhmu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat memberi kesan memerintah pada Jongin secara tidak langsung.

Jongin terus berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan tiba-tiba Jongin teringat akan sebuah artikel yang ia baca beberapa hari lalu tentang bagaimana cara menimbulkan rasa manis.

"Kyungsoo, kemari." Dengan langkah malas, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin.

"Begini, sekarang kau minum duluan obat ini dan setelahnya aku janji aku akan meminum obat tersebut."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda ia kurang percaya, melihat ulah Jongin yang memang banyak akal dan licik.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Aku kan sudah janji! Kau minum dulu baru aku akan meminumnya."

Kyungsoo mengambil sendok obat lalu menuangkan cairan tersebut diatasnya, ia menatap Jongin sekilas dan membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Kyungsoo!—" itu menghentikan Kyungsoo meminum obat tersebut. "Kemari, duduk dekat sini. Aku ingin memperhatikan teknikmu dalam meminum obat pahit."

'_Anak ini dungu atau apa sih...'_ gertak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongin dan mengangkat sendok berisi obat tersebut sejajar dengan mulutnya.

"Kalau sampai kau berbohong, kupastikan kau mati mengenaskan di kamar ini." ancam Kyungsoo.

Perlahan ia membuka mulut dan memasukkan obat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya memang pahit, tapi itu hal biasa untuk remaja ataupun orang dewasa bukan?

"HMMMFFFFTTMMPPHHHH!"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia memindahkan obat pahit tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Tapi meski obatnya sudah diminum habis, Jongin tak kunjung mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ia malah menjelajah rongga hangat tersebut tanpa memperhatikan bahwa si pemilik mulut tengah sekarat.

CKLEK

"Jongin bagaimana kead— HEY DASAR PERAWAT SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU HAH? DASAR CAB—

Butuh tiga detik untuk umma Jongin menyadari bahwa anaknyalah yang cabul disini.

"—JONGIN! LEPASKAN! KYUNGSOO-SSI SEKARAT! Jongin hey! Jadi ini kelakuaknmu selama dirawat hah?! Dasar anak tidak tau untung! Sudah dirawat tapi malam mencabuli perawat sendiri! HEY JONGIN CEPAT LEPASKAN PERAWAT ITU IA SUDAH HAMPIR PINGSAN!"

"ARGH!" Jongin benar-benar melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut karena telinganya dijewer oleh ummanya. Selain itu ia juga dihadiahi jitakan dan bogeman mentah dari sang umma.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar dan masih sibuk mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, salivanya saja tak sempat ia seka karena masih shock akan kejadian barusan.

"MMFFFFTTHHH!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mencium rakus bibir heart shape itu dengan ganas, tak peduli dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang meronta atau kehabisan nafas, atau ummanya yang sibuk berceramah sambil menarik-narik tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Poor Soo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit sementara dokter memeriksa keadaannya.

"Keadaanmu sudah sangat baik, kau harus terus menjaga pola makanmu nak, dan kurasa karena kau sudah nampak sangat sehat. Kau bisa kembali bersekolah dan tidak perlu dirawat lagi."

"Tapi aku masih membutuhkannya." Kata Jongin memelas.

"Tidak, kau sudah tidak perlu. Kau sudah sangat sehat nak."

"Apa bisa dia tetap tinggal menjadi perawat pribadiku? Atau perawat pribadi keluargaku mungkin?"

"Maaf nak tapi dia—"

"Aku ada tawaran bagus, biarkan aku bertemu kepala rumah sakit ini."

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang, cuaca nampak redup karena mendung. Mobil mewah berwarna silver berhenti di depan rumah megah dan menampakkan anak sang pemilik ruamh. Jongin berjalan santai dengan wajah sumringah ke dalam rumah, tanpa basa basi ia langsung menghampiri kamar Kyungsoo.

"Hey Kyungsoo."

"Dokter bilang aku sudah pulih dan aku bisa mulai bersekolah besok." Kyungsoo terbelalak senang, itu artinya ia akan segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan bebas dari si curut hitam itu.

"SELAMAT JONGIN-SSI! Aku akan selalu mendoakan kesehatanmu setelah ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan ia segera membereskan pakaian juga peralatannya di kamar itu, ia juga memasukkan beberapa keperluan rumah sakit yang ia bawa selama mengurus Jongin.

"Tunggu dulu, ada satu hal."

Jongin menyerahkan amplop coklat besar pada Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Baca isi amplop itu."

Kyungsoo langsung menggeledah amplop tersebut dan membaca lembaran kertas tersebut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat dan ia nampak kesusahan menelan ludah. Wajar saja, kertas tersebut berisi lembaran perjanjian antara rumah sakit dengan Jongin. Yakni bahwa Jongin telah membeli perawat bernama Do Kyungsoo dengan harga tinggi sebagai perawat pribadi keluarganya, dan Jongin bersedia menjadi donatur bagi keperluan rumah sakit tersebut.

Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan ini?

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin horor.

Ia berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Kyungsoo, ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kyungie sayaaang~"

"Ahhhhhh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

YESSSS! SELESAI! Semoga **Sexy Rose ** dan **Soogarpie ** sukaaaa. Jangan lupa RnR yang readers yang laiiinnnn *bows*


End file.
